gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republican Guard
}} images (15).jpg|Navy units of The Republican Guard images (14).jpg Sas_badg.png|The seal 3-chittorgarh-.jpg|Port Delta _01_E_6_20-Cannons.jpg|Port Delta defense _2007_formation.jpg|Men preparing to charge TDE.jpg|The war with the EITC imag.jpg|TRG men fighting for freedom im.jpg|The Republican Guard fleet ima.jpg|The Republican Guard's naval-men charging vitoria-dragoons-l.jpg|The Republican Guards men in full scale attack spain-state-hi.jpg|Spain's flag royal-Marines.jpg|our motto, Land and Sea images (19).jpg|This was the first EITC vs. TRG images (18).jpg|Before we took down him, he gave us some plans images (17).jpg|We threatened him, but he never did answer anything so now we remember him images (16).jpg|EITC glaring at us EITC_BattleSing.jpg|EITC firing their muskets at us.. oh wait AHH!! Pirates avatar.JPG|Piracy's Finest, Jack SpARRow Navywithmusket.JPG|our allies, The Royal Navy 200px-Lore_eitc_soldier.jpg|The EITC trying to steal from Port Royal images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (26).jpg|The first RG war frigate ever, the Destroyer images (24).jpg|The first TRG ships built. images (25).jpg|The HMS Victory's sister, the HMS Bomb images (22).jpg|An EITC fleet in flames images (23).jpg|The Flying Dutchmen, being sunk by The Destroyer britsoldiers_300.jpg|Navy soldiers i.jpg|General Pearson Wright 220px-Famed_dagger.png|Stealing a dagger from the EITC images (46).jpg|General David (back when he was in The Royal Navy)commanding a Royal Navy ship 185px-Norrington_sword.jpg|EITC soldiers. (EITC man dressed up as Royal Navy spy in background Boot_Camp_Navy.JPG|The Royal Navy guards, Thomas Bennett and Arthur Gale blank.jpg|The Black Pearl under control of TRG images020000.jpg|Geoffry Pain guarding TRG's loot images (27).jpg|The EITC flag images (28).jpg|TRG's best ship, the HMA Shield images (29).jpg|The HMS Invicible be fired at images (30).jpg|The EITC's Insignia images (31).jpg|The EITC seal images (32).jpg|An EITC Soldier images (33).jpg|One of our ships images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg|The RG's Royal Fleet images (37).jpg images (38).jpg|The Royal Navy's flag images (40).jpg images (41).jpg images (42).jpg images (43).jpg images (44).jpg images (45).jpg|Lord Becket potco-20090715-210927.png|Our fleet images (61).jpg|TRG's men images (60).jpg|TRG's ships 36.jpg|One of our ship of the lines, The HMA Eternal images (59).jpg|Another shipoftheline, The HMA Explosive 1313-9eec5ef7966170d551cfe3b67c139d07.jpg|a navy ship of the line images (58).jpg images (57).jpg images (56).jpg Teasure.jpg|TRG skull massacre Screenshot_2011-01-04_08-08-12.jpg|member getting Thunderspine images (55).jpg images (54).jpg|Fleet images (49).jpg images (51).jpg N_Ship_of_the_Line_1.jpg images (53).jpg|TRG invading an EITC ship images (100).jpg images (99).jpg images (98).jpg 0 (3).jpg images (97).jpg images (96).jpg images (95).jpg|New Berrets!! images (93).jpg|badges images (94).jpg images (92).jpg|New Weapons!!! late non semi automatic rifles! images (91).jpg images (90).jpg FRANCE_photo_01.jpg 6dc02749371ea63fa9f6b8e696d8fdb9.jpg images (89).jpg 0 (2).jpg images (88).jpg images (87).jpg|Millions of allied reinforcements (we mean business) images (86).jpg images (85).jpg images (84).jpg images (83).jpg images (82).jpg may8.jpg|yay ponies that mean business now thats beast mode images (81).jpg images (80).jpg images (79).jpg images (78).jpg|funny hats xD Garde Republicain.jpg images (77).jpg|ooh silver pony.. 0 (1).jpg images (76).jpg 9b7d637f7f7cc2a472d7b1097f7f_grande.jpg images (74).jpg images (73).jpg|ugh more men?!?!? this army must be huge! images (72).jpg|Flag images (71).jpg p307006-Valdivia-Spanish_forts.jpg|:D this is what u get a facefull of fury when u attack our bases images (70).jpg 1151679628_7047.jpg dallasfire.jpg|fort being invaded by us fort_sumter.jpg|fort we invaded also 3196043706_c5dc463f19.jpg images (66).jpg Um.jpg company (1).gif battleguilfordcourthouse.jpg images (68).jpg 22146755.jpg 437.png Annoying_Orange_125.png|our attacks r so annoying were the annoying orange redcoats.jpg 20060320_hadrians_wall_housesteads_027_museum_fort_model.jpg Still weird.png|Samuel giving up, i think lol... (this is a joke) imagesfaf.jpg|plans for the HMA Victory shiprigs.gif shiprigs2.gif imagestesrf.jpg|The HMA Destroya (destroyers sister) imagesfeawfe.jpg|xD TRG men chasing Jack (not really) 166129,xcitefun-sailing-ships-1.jpg|The HMA Cross-boned 1000 dpi 07-27-04 un framed.jpg|fastest ship ever made.. :O Away_Rio.jpg bdghd.jpg|The crew of the ship of the line, the HMA Hawk foto_vessels_maryanne_01.jpg|The HMA Chicken (XD) field-trips-rab.jpg|Fort Hawk gsdfgsd.jpg|The HMA Penguin (only seen at artic battles FranceII.jpg|The HMA Terror imfdsaf.jpg|The HMA Flyer preussen_segelriss_cross_section_600.jpg|plans for the first Destroyer, The HML Terror! Sail_Boats_Free_Screensaver-screenshot.jpg|The HML Skull! SailingShip.jpg|The HML Banshee sailing-yacht-sea-clour-hussar.jpg|The HMY Flyer ssfgfd.jpg starroya.jpg|The HMY Terror!! another ship..PNG|Hey look...another ship..... HUZZAH! The Republican Guard is a very elite group of Spain and plans to keep the EITC from destroying piracy. It is lead by General David. It was made when Pearson Wright needed a unit to stop the EITC from attacking pirates, so he made The Republican Guard. The plan was to destroy all the EITC bases. No girls in service. If you go into service, you get payed some gold once a week. The Republican Guard is still fighting today. The Republican Guard payments: (payed at poker tables) Recruit:100 per week Private: 175 per week sergeant: 300 per week Corporal: 500 per week Staff Corporal: 675 per week Lieutenant colonel: 800 per week Marshal: 1000 per week Category:Guilds Category:Photo Galleries